I'm All Right
by WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: Sasuke doesn't have much left to live for. Down one arm and a set of parents, it's all he can do just to survive, at least until he's chosen as one of the first people to obtain a true cybernetic arm. There, he'll realize that sometimes you really just need someone to lend a hand.


**Written for Day 1 of Naruto Sci-fi Week. The prompt I chose was "Body Mods."**

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Sasuke, the Konoha Research Center chose you as one of the first people to receive a cybernetic arm," Itachi said. His brother was standing at the doorway of his bedroom, peering inside as if afraid to come in.

"What?" Sasuke asked, blinking as he lifted his head from the pillow to look at his brother.

"They are developing new limbs that perfectly mimic human ones," Itachi explained. "The Konoha Center is at the forefront of prosthetic research. You've been chosen as one of the first ten to receive one of them."

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said as he sat up in bed to look at his brother. Based on the frown on Itachi's face, Sasuke could tell that his brother had expected a stronger reaction.

"The head researchers have told me that it will take 10 weeks to create a custom prosthetic for you," Itachi continued, ignoring Sasuke's apathy. "However, you will have to attend sessions in the mornings for research and testing. They told me they need to do a variety of measurements and both physical and mental tests first."

"Okay," Sasuke answered. _Is that everything?_

Itachi sighed and his frown deepened as he walked closer to sit on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke only stared, uncaring. "Aren't you excited, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Mother and Father wouldn't want to see you curled up in bed all day and night."

Sasuke clenched his remaining hand into a fist and looked away. "They aren't here anymore, Itachi."

Itachi sighed again and extended his arm to touch Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched at the approach and his brother pulled his arm back as if burned. Without saying or doing anything else, Itachi stood up and left the room.

"Be ready at 8 am tomorrow," his brother ordered. "I will drive you to the research center."

Sasuke nodded and sighed as he laid back down on the bed. If it would keep Itachi from nagging him, he would go to all the support sessions he wanted.

**O-O-O-O-O**

"We're here," Itachi said as he stopped the car on the driveway. Sasuke looked out of the window. He could see read a large sign with the words "Konoha Medical Research Center." It was a huge building, new and modern.

Itachi turned to look at him. "I will come and pick you up in the afternoon and take you home during my lunch break. There is a cafe on the first floor where you can wait for me. I'll send you a text message when I'm nearly here."

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Itachi asked as Sasuke placed his hand on the door handle. Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. He wondered if Itachi would ever stop treating him like a child.

"No," he replied harshly as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

He didn't hear Itachi's sigh, but he would easily imagine it. Sasuke began walking in the direction of the medical center as Itachi drove away. He almost turned his head to look but held himself back. _I don't need Itachi to go to a stupid support session_.

Despite his conviction, when he stepped inside the building, he was instantly overwhelmed. The ground floor was larger than expected, with a cafe in one corner and three fast-food restaurants opposite it. Tables, chairs, and sofas were spread throughout. A variety of people, most of whom looked like college students, were studying, eating, or chatting with their friends. Sasuke looked away.

For a few minutes, he walked around the ground floor but there were no signs to tell him where to go. He felt like a first-year college student all over again. He wondered if he should have let Itachi help him after all. As soon as he was about to give up hope and call his brother, he saw a large sign pointing to an information desk. Relieved, he walked in its direction.

"I'm here for the new research," Sasuke said to a red-headed woman wearing glasses who was focused on her computer.

"You're going to be more specific there," the woman said without looking up. "This is a large center, we do all kinds of research here."

"Prosthetic research," he added.

The woman sighed before speaking again. "Who's the head researcher? The prosthetic department has over five floors devoted to it."

_Five whole floors?_ Sasuke tried to remember the names of the doctors in charge but his mind drew a blank. He knew that Itachi had mentioned them during dinner, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"I don't know," he finally admitted after a long silence.

The woman sighed and finally looked up from her computer. "Look, if you don't know the name of the project, you need to-"

Sasuke readied himself for the familiar look of pity once everyone saw his missing arm. He forced himself not to take a step back and instead meet the woman's eyes. However, instead of pity, he only saw excitement.

"Ah! I know now!" she said as she stood up to get a closer look at him. "You look just like Mr. Uchiha! Is he your brother?"

_Is she talking about Itachi? _Sasuke nodded.

She smiled. "Good! He was here yesterday to talk to Doctor Tsunade and Doctor Orochimaru. He said his brother was going to come in today and to expect a young man with a serious face in the morning. What's your name anyway? I don't think your brother said..."

"Sasuke," he grunted.

"My name is Karin," she said cheerfully while pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's nice to meet you! The first session of the support group is starting soon! Take the elevators down this hall and go to the ninth floor. Turn right and follow the signs to Room Number 909."

She wrote down the room number on a post-it note as if it weren't the easiest number to memorize. Sasuke took the paper.

"See you, Sasuke!" Karin said with a grin. "Doctor Orochimaru is my dissertation advisor. I'm working on the project too, so you will definitely see me around."

"Okay," Sasuke replied dutifully before walking away to look for the elevators.

Sasuke only had to wait a few seconds for the elevator to arrive. As soon as he entered it, he was surrounded by crowds of students and professors, most of whom looked on the edge of nervous breakdowns.

Despite the crowds, he pushed the button for the ninth floor himself, not wanting to get anyone's help.

A few people looked curiously in his direction but Sasuke forced himself not to react. Their eyes always focused on his missing left arm, no doubt feeling pity at the poor man with a missing limb.

The elevator ascended, stopping at every floor as people exited and entered. He tapped his foot as he waited for everyone to get off. It took what felt like hours to arrive at the ninth floor. He pushed his way forward through the crowd, not bothering to say anything in apology. _Get out of my way_.

He remembered the woman's instructions and turned right, following the signs to room 909. As he walked, he glanced at the pictures and posters that adorned the walls. He saw a tall, thin man with long black hair smirking next to a buxom woman with blonde hair in pigtails.

He also saw pictures of their work. Fascinated despite himself, he looked at their advancements in prosthetics over time. In the beginning, their projects were little more than glorified peg legs. Now, however, their creations had enough fine motor control to do anything a normal limb could. _It's still not a perfect replacement though._

He turned left at the corner and walked down the hall, following the signs to room 909. He was sure he was on the right track when he almost bumped into a tall, handsome blond man. The other man was standing in the middle of the hallway, pulling at his hair with his left hand.

"Oh, God, I knew I should've asked Sakura for help," he said to himself. "I don't even remember the room number."

He continued to murmur to himself as he looked around, although he was too far away for Sasuke to make out his words. When he turned around, Sasuke blinked. Like a mirror image, his left arm was missing. The man's bright blue eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke, his eyes focusing, predictably, on the empty sleeve.

"Hey!" he yelled with a grin on his face as he rushed to stand in front of Sasuke. "You're here for the prosthetic limb thingy, right? Do you know what the room number is? I forgot to ask Karin to write it down for me."

Sasuke took one step back at the approach but the other man either didn't notice or didn't care.

_You forgot the room number? _Sasuke hadn't believed someone could be so stupid. 909 was the easiest number to remember.

"It's room 909," Sasuke answered while pointing down the hall. "According to the signs, it's down this way."

"Ah, yeah, of course," the man answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I knew it was something easy. Anyway, let's go!"

Cheerfully, he began to walk in the direction Sasuke had pointed to. Sasuke followed reluctantly next to him. He couldn't believe they would have to see each other every morning for the next ten weeks.

"Oh, isn't that cool?" the man said as they walked.

"What?" Sasuke was curious despite himself.

"You're all right while I'm all left!" he said with a grin.

"What?"

"Yeah! You still have your right arm so you are _all right_ in my book, ya know!" the man said with a grin that shone like the sun. Sasuke wanted to shield his eyes from the sight.

Sasuke only glared at the man and began to walk faster. The blond man chuckled before following behind.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized insincerely. "That was too corny, wasn't it?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he searched frantically for the correct room.

He walked past a door labeled as room 907 before arriving at 909. He sighed in relief and barged inside. He took a look at his surroundings. The man and woman who he assumed were in charge of the project were murmuring to one another in one corner of the room. Eight other amputees were spread throughout the room, chatting to one another or to the people wearing lab coats.

Sasuke gulped. After the car accident, he hadn't interacted more than five minutes with anyone who was not his brother. He kept his face impassive but his heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he considered where to sit.

He took a step in the direction of one of the chairs. Before he could sit down, the blond man entered the room behind him, pushing Sasuke out of the way. He ran towards a pretty woman with pink hair.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled while waving his remaining arm back and forth. "What time is the presentation thing starting?"

"Naruto, you're here!" she answered with a smile as she hugged him. "Doctor Tsunade says that as soon as all the participants are here we can begin. We were only waiting for you and this other guy called Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, is that him?" the man, Naruto, turned around and pointed in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke tried not to freeze under their attention. He forced himself to look impassively at the two people now staring at him.

"Oh, I think so!" she said while clapping her hands together in excitement. "I'll go tell Doctor Tsunade that we can begin! But first..." she turned her gaze to the crowds of people gathered in the room.

"Attention everyone!" she yelled. "We are about to begin the presentation! Please sit down! The doctors have a few things to say!"

The conversation faded and everyone looked at one another. Obediently, they sat down on the chairs placed before a large projector. Sasuke followed along, deciding to sit on the corner of the last row. Naruto and Sakura sat down together closer to the front, talking like dear friends.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. _I hope he leaves me alone now_.

Once everyone was sitting and listening, the doctors walked to stand at the front. They introduced themselves, talking about their research and their specific focus of work. Sasuke didn't even pretend to listen. He couldn't understand what they were saying about neurology or mechanics. He didn't try to suppress his yawns and he stared at the empty air instead.

When they finished their presentation, everyone clapped and cheered but Sasuke remained unmoved.

"Participants!" a pretty woman with long blonde hair shouted above the cheering with a smile. "We're having our first support meeting in the room next door! Please follow me so we can get started!"

Sasuke stood up and followed her out. Nine other people with missing limbs followed along. Everyone else remained in the room, mingling amongst each other. From the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto saying goodbye to Sakura.

Sasuke clenched his teeth painfully. He couldn't understand how someone could be so carefree and cheerful. It was annoying.

He followed the woman to the next room over, which was much smaller. Folding chairs had been placed in a circle. If they asked him to introduce himself with a smile, he might walk out, with or without a prosthetic arm.

"Well, now that we're all here," the woman said. "I think it's time to introduce ourselves! My name is Ino. I'm currently completing my dissertation in applied psychology. This support group is, as the name implies, a safe space for you to talk about your feelings and rant about whatever it is you need to, okay?"

"Okay," the other participants muttered.

Ino nodded. "Good! Well, in that case, let's get started with introductions! For now, let's give our names, say where we are from, and say a fun fact about ourselves. I'll start. My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm from Konoha. I'm getting married at the end of the summer once our project is complete and you all receive your new limbs."

"Congrats!" one of the participants said and Ino smiled, her eyes shining in happiness.

"Thank you!" she said. "Now, who's next?"

From there, the introductions began. Sasuke refused to pay attention to anything about them. After ten weeks, he would never see them again anyway.

He only sat up when it was his turn to introduce himself. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring expectantly at him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "I'm from Konoha. An interesting fact? Hn. I learned fencing and kendo as a kid and I used to compete often."

His statement was followed by a scattering of mild applause. Sasuke stared at the wall. _This is so pointless._

On the other side of the room, the blond man jumped up with a wide grin on his face. _So it's this idiot's turn._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled with a grin on his face. "I'm from Konoha, too! I'd shake your _hand_, but..." He shook his shoulder, making the sleeve of his missing limb flutter.

His grin only widened as everyone chuckled appreciatively at the pun. Sasuke suppressed a groan.

"Well... I guess it's hard to come up with an interesting fact," he continued when the laughter had died down. "But I guess I could say that I'm always putting myself in danger. Sakura was right when she told me I would lose a limb one day, ya know!"

Ino snorted and shared a smile with Naruto. "Ain't that the truth." _I guess they already know each other._

Naruto chuckled. "Sakura said it would have been in a shark attack or from a bear, though!"

"I personally placed my bets on a motorcycle accident," Ino added with a smirk before her face became calm and professional again. "Anyway... Now that introductions are out of the way, I wanted to talk about our objectives for the following ten weeks."

"This new technology is experimental and we cannot afford any mistakes," she continued. "We have to evaluate not only your body and physical attributes but also your mental health. For most people, losing a limb is a traumatic experience. We also don't fully understand the effect of prosthetics on mental health."

She looked around the room meeting each of them in the eyes. Sasuke blinked back and he saw Naruto grinning from the corner of his eye.

"To this end," she continued. "In addition to regular physical examinations, the mental health center will monitor this group. Every morning we will have a meeting. You are free to air any grievances or share any fears in this space. However, if you desire privacy, we have many highly-trained therapists. They are available for one on one sessions and we may refer you to one if we believe it necessary. Any questions so far?"

Everyone around shook their heads and waited for Ino to continue speaking again. She only smiled and pulled out a clipboard from under her chair.

"Good!" Ino said. "Well, feel free to interrupt and ask me anything during our first session. For now, we will start our meeting with a discussion of what you hope to gain at the end of these ten weeks."

The conversation broke out as the other participants began sharing their hopes and fears. Ino listened, mostly in silence, taking occasional notes on her clipboard. Sasuke forced himself not to groan in impatience. He remained silent, answering a few questions only when directed at him.

In what felt like days later, Ino clapped her hands together. She interrupted their conversation with a smile.

"Well," she began, "I think we're all starting off well here! Starting tomorrow, we will have daily thirty-minute group meetings. Following the meeting, you will go for measurements and physical exams. For today, we will break for lunch. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" The other participants said their goodbyes. However, instead of leaving, they stayed behind to chat.

_Finally_. Sasuke stood up. He hoped future support sessions would not feel as long.

Before anyone could try to talk to him, Sasuke left the room, searching desperately for the nearest elevator. He found it and arrived at the busy cafe without any interruptions.

He checked his phone for the time and sighed. Itachi was supposed to pick him up at one o'clock but he still had over an hour to wait. Frustrated, Sasuke knew he would have to linger at the cafe.

He ordered a small Americano and sat down at a corner by himself. He took out his phone and started to read as he sipped his coffee. He almost felt at peace when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm so glad everything got off the ground, ya know!" Naruto's loud voice said. "I know you were worried about funding, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "I know. You don't have to remind me. Too many sleepless nights as we waited to hear back from the foundation."

"Not to mention everything we had to go through in the ethics department," Ino added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but now we can give each other a _hand!_" Naruto added with a grin and the two women next to him groaned and giggled.

Sasuke forced himself to tune them out. He turned his gaze back on his phone. He hoped they wouldn't try to talk to him. He had spent more than enough time surrounded by them to last a lifetime. He stared down at the screen, hoping they wouldn't notice him. To his relief, Sasuke achieved a moment of peace and quiet.

That was not to last, however. A few minutes later, Naruto's loud voice interrupted once again.

"Hey! You're Sasuke, right?" Naruto said as he sat down on the chair next to him. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Huh?" Sasuke grunted, lost for words. _You're already sitting down!_

"Seriously, Naruto," Sakura scolded while placing her own drink next to Naruto's. "You can't just sit down before getting an answer! It's rude!"

_Look who's talking! _Sasuke wanted to tell them to leave, but it would require too much effort. He looked away as Ino sat down next to Sakura.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Ino said, her apology at least sounded sincere. "There aren't any other places to sit. We won't bother you."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward to look at Sasuke more closely. "You're so serious, ya know! We don't bite!"

"Usually, anyway," Sakura added while smirking at Ino.

Ino blushed prettily and slapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Sakura, please! We're in public!"

"That didn't stop you from abandoning me at the amusement park while you went with Sakura to make out in the bathroom!" Naruto said indignantly. Sakura and Ino giggled. They began to talk. To Sasuke's relief, they ignored him.

However, he could not block out everything that they said.

To his annoyance, he was forced to learn about them through their conversation. He learned that Sakura and Ino were engaged to be married at the end of summer once the project was finished. Naruto didn't like coffee and liked tea, sweetened with more sugar than necessary. Sakura and Ino were torn between roses and lilies for their wedding. Naruto was going to be Sakura's best man at the wedding.

Sasuke guessed they had been friends for years given their relationship.

After what felt like an infinite amount of time, his phone finally pinged to let him know Itachi was on his way. _Finally._

Sasuke stood up and all three companions turned to look up at him.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke picked up his empty cup to throw it away at the exit.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke pushed down the urge to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"See you," Sasuke answered dutifully. He walked out without looking back, throwing his empty cup into the recycling bin as he left.

Impatiently, he walked to the pick-up area and tapped his foot. He hoped it would not take Itachi long to pick him up.

For the first time in the day, Sasuke's wishes were granted and he saw his brother's black car a short distance away. Sasuke sighed in relief as Itachi pulled up, stopping for Sasuke to get in.

"How was the session?" Itachi asked, predictable as always, once Sasuke was inside the car.

"Boring, but there was a really annoying man in session. He was so loud."

"Annoying, you say?"

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arm in front of his chest to grab at the stump of his missing arm.

"Yes, Itachi," Sasuke complained. "He was smiling a lot. He made some terrible puns about me being _all right_ as if it were the funniest joke in the world. He wouldn't stop talking and when I was waiting at the cafe, he sat down at my table and tried to talk to me."

"Tried to talk to you? What a catastrophe." Sasuke glared at his brother in annoyance but said nothing.

"He was just really irritating," he continued. "And I have to spend my mornings with him every day for the next ten weeks. Are you sure I can't get a stupid arm without attending the sessions?"

"I'm sure," Itachi said, keeping his eyes on the road. Despite his serious tone, there was a hint of amusement in his voice that Sasuke did not appreciate. _I'm glad my suffering is amusing to you._

Sasuke turned away from his brother and stared out of the window. Itachi drove in silence for the rest of the trip home.

"I haven't seen you this emotional about something in a long time, Sasuke," Itachi finally commented as he drove the car into their garage.

Sasuke snorted. "Believe me, if you had met this man, you would have felt the same way. Are you absolutely sure I can't receive my new arm without going to the support sessions?" he pleaded.

Itachi shook his head. "You have to Sasuke. Consider yourself lucky to even have this chance. You will be one of the first ten people in history to receive a limb that is meant to perfectly mimic a human arm."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, getting out of the car. It was going to be a very long ten weeks.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Thanks so much for reading! I aim to finish this fic quickly since the entire story is already outlined and partially drafted. **

**Thank you very much to Corru (CuteWhiteBunny) for help with puns and the summary. You're a pun genius.**


End file.
